This application uses multiresolution analysis in combination with artificial intelligence (AI)-bases analysis software to analyze high volumes of digital mammographic images with greater sensitivity and specificity than is possible with current technologies. The research objectives include the coding and analysis of mammographic image characteristics, and the design of intelligent software to employ these characteristics in enhancing mammography analysis. Initial design of a prototype system to demonstrate research results is also addressed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Commercial application of these innovations is projected through the eventual development of a family of laboratory, clinic, and portable computer-based digital mammographic imaging systems that may be adapted to a wide range of environments and settings in both developed and developing countries.